Egg yolk separators are generally known, and typically have a portion for retaining an egg yolk and apertures for straining egg white therefrom. They are usually available in the form of a handheld implement, like a ladle, or provided with a base for collecting egg white.
The invention seeks to provide an improved egg yolk separator that is more convenient to use.